As flash memory geometries scale down, an amount of electrons stored in each flash memory cell decreases. The smaller number of electrons is more susceptible to process variations and so reliability differences among the various flash planes and die become more pronounced. In conventional designs, each codeword is stored on the same die. Therefore, if the error correction coding cannot recover the errors of certain codewords on the worst flash die/plane, an uncorrectable code correction failure happens.